


Diner Food

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean is a survival freak, Domestic non-hunter fluff, M/M, So freakin cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't get in his favorite diner at one in the morning. A stranger helps him out. Some snow on the roads takes them back to Deans place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diner Food

"Pamela, I just want a burger! I'm tired, my shift was long cause I almost got crushed by a damn car, Bobby had a family thing with Ellen and I had to work twelve hours, please, just let me in!" Dean begged.  
"Dean, you are not coming in here! We're closing and I'm not gonna let more people in! Look... I'm sorry..." The owner, Pamela, said to Dean.  
"Excuse me, Dean? Oh my God! I didn't expect to see you here!" A man said from a booth a few seats away.  
"Uh- hey man!" Dean went along with it, walking past Pamela and sitting across from him. Pamela huffed and flipped the 'closed sign', then walked into the back.  
"Thanks man, I love Pamela, but she can be a bit much." Dean chuckled.  
"No problem..." The man said quietly. He seemed shy and Dean blinked in surprise. He had just faked that whole thing perfectly and now he was all shy and bashful?  
"I guess you already heard my name, but I'm Dean." He said smiling, holding out a hand across the table.  
"I-I'm sorry... I'm not very good at this... I'm Castiel..." The man said in a shy voice.  
"That was great acting by the way, I was almost convinced I knew you and had forgotten or something." Dean joked. Castiel grinned sheepishly and nodded.  
"So, why are you here at one in the morning?" Dean asked. Castiels smile dropped and he looked at his lap. When he did speak it sounded strained and broken.  
"I... I found out they were cheating on me..." Castiel said quietly.  
"Ah, I'm sorry man, that sucks. Wait- they?" Dean said curiously.  
"Y-Yeah..." Castiel stuttered.  
"Like... Multiple... Or like..." Dean stammered, embarrassed to be asking a complete stranger.  
"No... Just one..." Cas mumbled. Pamela came out with a burger and plate of fries, before walking back to the back without a word.  
"I'll just leave you the table-" Castiel started to stand up before Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
"Dude, relax, just sit and talk to me. It's just us here." Dean smiled in sympathy, looking around the empty diner. Cas swallowed and sat down shakily after a minute.  
"So... Just one person... The girlfriend dump you?" Dean asked.  
"N-No..." Cas mumbled.  
"So... Boyfriend? Oh this is too good!" Dean grinned, sitting back in the booth with a giant smile.  
"Stop it." Castiel said quietly.  
"You had that much trouble just admitting that?" Dean laughed again.  
"Stop it, just stop it! Stop it!" Cas yelled. Pamela heard but ignored it. Dean quickly stopped and looked up at Castiel. He had stood up and looked furious. There was a fire in his eyes that seemed to blaze right through his veins and Dean was suddenly terrified that this man may actually have the power to hurt him.  
"S-Sorry..." Castiel mumbled.  
"Hey, it's fine, I was just, I was laughing because its funny that you were scared to say that... I don't judge anyone man, and I guess I forgot you didn't know me... For someone to think I, of all people, would judge them, is just funny to me." Dean admitted. Castiel nodded bashfully and looked over at Dean.  
"Have a fry." Dean offered. Cas smiled and took some, and they made small talk until Dean had finished and they were getting up to leave.  
"See yah Pamela!" Dean yelled. Pamela waved and started to lock up as they left.  
"Well, it was great to meet you Cas." Dean smiled.  
"You as well Dean." Cas smiled. As Cas got in his car he started to grumble and swore when it wouldn't start. It was freezing and he couldn't walk home.  
"Need a ride?" Dean yelled through his window. Cas nodded sheepishly and got out of his car and into his.  
"Come on, we can go to my place." Dean offered. Cas nodded warily but agreed as they drove off.  
@  
"Cas relax, I'm not gonna murder you, just come on." Dean laughed. They were at the entrance to what looked to Cas as a sewer entrance.  
"Fine, I'll go first." Dean shrugged, unlocking the huge metal door and letting an energetic pointer loose. Cas yelped in surprise as the dog barked and jumped up on him, knocking him into the light snow on the ground.  
"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Dean said quickly, pulling the dog off of Cas, who was covering his face with his arms. The dog was adorable, smooth fur and gold patches along the white fur, with shining eyes. It looked like just a puppy but he still wasn't sure Dean wasn't a psycho, and that the dog wouldn't maul him.  
"Bad girl, no Trixie, bad." Dean scolded. The dog whined and sat down in front of Dean.  
"You scared him, go apologize." Dean ordered the dog. Cas watched as the dog slid on its stomach in a sort of army crawl and whined at Cas, then licked his hand.  
"Chief! Where'd you get too? Come say hi!" Dean yelled at the lit up door.  
"Dean, it's rather cold, may we go in first?" Cas shivered.  
"Oh- right- sorry. I'm kinda a survivalist freak. Hence the bunker. I found the place and I think it used to be some military bunker. It's huge, has a library, interrogation room, computer room, it's incredible. Although I use the word computer loosely. It's a huge hunk of beeping and blinking metal. I was never good with technology, so I don't go in there." Dean explained as he led Cas inside. Cas gaped at what he saw. Dean wasn't kidding. In was huge. He carefully walked down the stairs and at the bottom Dean grabbed his arm.  
"I can take your jacket and put it by the door. I mean, if you want." Dean offered. Cas nodded but followed him so he could put his shoes by the door too. Dean smiled and took off his own jacket and shoes as they went back down the stairs.  
"Chief! Where are you?" Dean yelled. Suddenly Cas heard a deep growling behind him. He gulped and turned to see a German Shepard snarling at him. He shrieked as it jumped at him and he ran, but it was too fast. He grabbed Dean and hid behind him as Dean grabbed the dog.  
"Chief! Bad boy! No! This is our guest! He's not someone you need to chase around!" Dean said, pulling Cas from behind him and shaking his hand. The dog tilted its head and whined, then laid down by Cas' foot as if in apology.  
"He's a natural born guard dog. He'll chase down anything that's breathes. I taught him to recognize a hand shake as a sign of friendship. You're safe now." Dean promised.  
"H-Hi Chief..." Cas said nervously, holding out a hand. The dog licked his hand and wagged his tail as if nothing had happened. Cas smiled and pet his head before following Dean over to the hall and up a flight of stairs. He led him too a simple looking room and Cas walked in. There was a bed, lamp, and a small bathroom.  
"I have a spare toothbrush if you want. It's new, I keep it in case the kids come around. They always forget theirs." Dean chuckled.  
"Kids?" Cas said in surprise.  
"Yeah, well, my brothers kids. They're great." Dean smiled.  
"I would appreciate it if you don't mind." Cas said shyly. Dean nodded as he went down the hall, presumably to his room, to get it. When he came back Cas had piled up the pillows under the blankets in one long form and had two where his head would be.  
"I miss him..." Cas mumbled. Dean wasn't sure who he was talking too since his eyes were shut, and he was crouched beside his bed.  
"I know I was the one who told him to get out of my life... But I miss him... Is this my sign? My new start that I asked for? I don't even know this man... It's like... I feel like I want too... But I also feel like he may be some punishment... Your rules say to treat your enemies with love... And the moment that he became an enemy I threw him out... Is this man here to hurt me? Or is he my chance to start over? I... I just hope you will guide me too the right choices..." Cas whispered, looking at the ceiling. Dean stayed hidden in the doorway, but after a minute he heard a small choked noise and knocked on the doorframe, smiling as if nothing had happened. Cas quickly wiped his eyes and sniffed, trying to hide the few tears that had fallen.  
"You ok Cas?" Dean asked, setting the toothbrush on the side table and sitting on the bed where he had sat down a moment earlier.  
"Yeah, I just uh... I'm just a little... Raw from the incident I guess..." Cas said quietly.  
"Look... You don't have to tell me anything... But I've had a fair share of raw experiences and I wouldn't judge you if you wanna talk." Dean said sincerely.  
"What do you mean by that though?" Cas asked curiously.  
"I was... I was in the war... Special forces... And I got shot... And I swear in that moment I saw what I never want to see again. I saw hell. Just for a split second, but it felt like an eternity. I saw this black dog, and it was ripping me apart... And then I was hanging by hooks in this endless fog and they were the size of anchors... Going right through my skin... And then... Light... A huge bright light... And I touched it... And I saw this light that had colors flowing out of it... And it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw... Still is... And then I heard my brother telling me that it was time to come home... And I opened my eyes and I was in the hospital... A few days later I was taking a shower when I noticed my shoulder starting to burn. I hurt so bad that I had barely dried off before I fell on my bed and passed out. When I woke up I yelled for Sam, my brother, and he came running in. We ripped the shirt off and... There was a handprint... Doctors and surgeons and scientists tested it and all said the same thing. It's just skin. Like a birthmark but in the shape of a hand. After that I kinda lost it... I started drinking, thinking it was a demon print. I thought what I had seen was judgement, and that God was saying this is where you're gonna go, but not yet. I thought I had done as much as I could. I fought for our country, helped people, saved people, had a wonderful family, read my bible, went to church... And I thought after I accepted Christ that it would have saved me. But after my experience I just kinda gave up. The drinking went further and one night I pulled a gun and almost shot myself in the shoulder. Sammy sent me too the mental ward. I was there about six months before they cleared me and said I was safe. They put me on antidepressants though. Sammy always regretted it, saying he could have taken care of me, but I just kept insisting it helped and that it was the right choice. I was ok for about a year, got my mechanics job, occasionally drank a beer and watched a game, but after a while I just got bored. So I went looking for things that amazed me. I found this place, found the dogs, helped raised Sammy's babies for the first brutal year, then the rest you know. The point is... I've been in a psych ward... I can't judge anyone..." Dean finished.  
"I-I don't know what to say... May I... May I see the hand print?" Cas asked warily. Dean smiled lightly and pulled up his short sleeve, revealing muscles. Huge ones. Cas stared for a minute before realizing Dean was smirking at him and he looked away quickly. His face was red as Dean pulled the sleeve up further. When Cas saw the hand print he was in shock. It was incredible.  
"Oh my God..." Cas whispered, his lip quivering as he touched Deans shoulder carefully. Dean winced at the sensitive skin being touched but he went silent when he felt the pain release. It was like the mark was gone. Like there was skin inside the lines and patterns of the print. He looked over to see that Cas was pale and had a tear on his face.  
"Cas what's wrong?" Dean asked frantically. Had he scared him?  
"Dean..." Cas whimpered, looking at his shoulder. Dean looked and realized Cas' hand was still there. It was a perfect match, and Dean almost swore that he felt the skin melting together.  
"Cas... How is your hand print..." Dean started to ask.  
"I don't know... I don't know Dean..." Cas interrupted, his voice cracking in fear.  
"M-Must be just similar, right?" Dean stuttered.  
"Y-Yeah..." Cas said quietly. After a minute Cas took his hand away and took a deep breath.  
"His name was Gadreel... I loved him... He never loved me... I asked God what to do now that I'm alone... I think I know now..." Cas said in a whisper. Dean swallowed nervously as Cas touched his handprint scar and then breathed deeply when Cas turned away in embarrassment.  
"Cas can I tell you something?" Dean blurted out. Cas nodded and tilted his head slightly, a bad habit of his.  
"As long as we're telling secret or whatever we're doing right now... I wanna tell you something so that I can practice for when I tell my brother." Dean said shakily.  
"I seriously cannot believe I'm about to do this... I just met you... Ok... Nope, I can't do it. Um... Listen, you can tell me anything ok? And I'll be over in that room two rooms down ok? I usually stay up reading and the dogs like to follow me around, so if they try to growl at you just ignore it. They'll leave you alone." Dean promised, standing up quickly. He left for his room and put on sweat pants and grabbed a pair one size smaller. He put on a similar navy green t-shirt and grabbed a wine colored v-neck shirt, also a size smaller then his. When he went back to Cas' room he had spread out on his bed and was staring at the ceiling.  
"Cas? I know jeans and stuff can't be so comfy to sleep in, so I brought you these if you wanna put them on." Dean put the clothes on the bed. Cas nodded in thanks and looked up to meet Deans eyes.  
"Thank you... Would you come back in here in a few minutes?" Cas asked sheepishly.  
"I've seen movies dude. I'll do it but if I come back and you're naked-" Dean was cut off by Cas' choked laughter.  
"No! I would never!" Cas laughed for the first time since they met. Dean smiled and nodded, left the room, and came back like he said five minutes later. When he entered the room Cas was laying on the bed under the covers but had put on the clothes that Dean had brought to him.  
"Dean... Would you come over here?" Cas asked shakily. Dean scrunched his eyebrows and slowly came over too the opposite side of the bed. Cas pulled back the covers and motioned for Dean to lay down. Dean took a deep breath and awkwardly did as he had implied.  
"So... What's up?" Dean asked nervously, trying not to sound too scared of whatever Cas was gonna do here.  
"I-I wanna see your shoulder..." Cas admitted. Dean smiled and pulled up his sleeve. Cas' eyes got wide and he reached out a hand, gently running his fingers over the mark. He kept touching it and poking it and as he did he had to keep forcing his eyes open. He knew he would leave in the morning and this man was a stranger, so while he could he wanted to study this. He wanted to know he wasn't dreaming and that this man with something astonishingly similar to his own handprint on his shoulder was genuinely with him.  
"You can go to sleep Cas, you look like you're struggling." Dean said quietly. Cas forced his eyes open and looked at Dean.  
"I don't wanna sleep... I wanna stay with you..." Cas said, already half- asleep. He knew what he had just said but it was the truth and he wanted it to be said.  
"Go to sleep Cas, you're talking nonsense." Dean insisted.  
"No... Wanna stay with you..." Cas mumbled, his eyes falling shut as his arm slipped around Deans chest and the other hand that was under him going to Deans shoulder. He was a little uncomfortable with his arm under him, but he didn't care.  
"At least put your arm here, that looks like that hurts." Dean chuckled, pulling Cas' arm away from his shoulder and putting it around Cas' stomach so that his hand draped behind him. Cas was too tired to care. He crushed his face into the handprint and let himself fall into unconsciousness, his breathing slowing and a small smile on his face.  
"Night Cas..." Dean chuckled. He didn't mind and it wasn't like he didn't like it. So he turned on his side and let Cas' head lean against his chest, then wrapped his arms around Cas as he too fell asleep.

* * *

"Morning..." Dean smiled as he looked at Cas, who was also just waking up.  
"Morning..." Cas said shyly.  
"What's wrong?" Dean asked carefully, worried he had done something wrong.  
"Just kinda embarrassed... Look I didn't mean to be all weird last night, I get kinda loopy when I'm tired." Cas admitted. Dean blinked in surprise.  
"I'm not embarrassed. You're comfy!" Dean laughed, grabbing Cas and wrapping his arms around him, snuggling against him like a stuffed animal. He rubbed his face into Cas' hair and Cas totally did not squeak when he realized they were touching at THAT spot. When Dean did let go he had a strange expression on his face and he was staring at Cas.  
"Dean what's-" Cas was cut off when Dean surged forward and planted his lips on his. Cas froze. What was he suppose to do? Kiss back? Tell the guy to get away?  
"I am so sorry... I wanted to tell you last night that I was gay but you're a stranger and I couldn't do it because I saw you and I liked you that very second and I thought you'd get creeped out and I have no idea why I just did that!" Dean whispered frantically. Cas gave a tiny smile before he leaned forward and put gentle kiss on Deans lips.  
"Me too..." He whispered. Dean smiled and neither of them said another word for a while. They sat and just kissed and stared at each other smiling. They went back to that diner every night from then on.


End file.
